Daddy's Little Demon
by utterxodestruction
Summary: Imagine being friends with the Winchesters, but also being Crowley's daughter, and him not wanting you to hang with them. Winchesters/Crowley x Female Reader


You bound into his office, knocking one of the strange men that always stand guard over with the heavy wooden door. You feel the curls your caretakers put into your hair bounce against the back of your neck as you run towards him.

"Papa! Papa!" you call before launching yourself into his arms. He catches you in perfect time, and spins you around in his chair before dropping a kiss on the top of your head.

"What is it, Princess?"

You hold out your teddy bear and proudly puff out your chest.

"I made a deal today just like you do, Papa!" you announce, "Mr. Teddy wanted to be a rockstar. I said he could but he had to come back and play with me in 100 days. Forever."

He smiles and looks Mr. Teddy straight in the eye.

"You keep your promise, mate," he warns, "We always keep our promises. Isn't that right, (y/n)?"

You nod eagerly and hug Mr. Teddy to your chest.

There is a crash outside the heavy wooden doors and it causes you to curl into your father's chest. Suddenly the doors fly open and a strange man, unlike any you've ever seen before, emerges. Red stains his clothes and face and you wonder if he had just eaten jello.

_Mmm jello._

"Terri," your father speaks into a small box on his desk, "please come take (y/n) to the play area. It seems I have a visitor."

Terri appears and you are whisked away from your father's office. You hug your teddy to your chest as you walk towards the play area. You faintly hear your father address the strange man,

"Crowley, King of Hell," he introduces, "I believe we made a deal."

* * *

"(y/n)?" a voice calls calmly from the frame of your bedroom door, "It's time for school sweetheart."

Your eyes flutter open and land on your father who is wearing his normal black suit and tie. He looks exactly the way he always has, except for the thinning grey whips of hair now prominent on the top of his head. Demons do not change, but then again most demons do not have sixteen-year-old daughters.

"Remember," he chants while handing a bagged lunch to you, "you are only going in order to spy on the four bloody young girls who are trying to get out of the deal they made with me."

He smooths your hair before dropping a kiss on your forehead. You nod and roll your eyes.

"Yeah, got it, dad!"

You hear a horn beep, must be your ride. You kiss him on the cheek before running out the door.

"No friends, (y/n)!"

"Whatever you say, Dad!"

You hear him mimic you so you turn back and stick your tongue out. He just laughs.

Yeah you may be 16, and he may be the King of Hell but he's still your dad and you're still his Princess.

You smile as the car drives away.

Why do kids willingly go to school? You idly watch as the four girls you're spying on walk in and stifle a laugh.

"_They _think they can out smart _my _Dad?" You think to yourself. That's a good one. You debate just getting up and leaving because there was no need to spy on them.

And then they walk in and your heart stops.

_The Winchester Brothers._

They look in your direction and before they can see you, you are back in your kitchen where your dad is drinking tea.

_Crash._

Well…where he _was _drinking tea.

"(y/n)! What the hell?" he takes in your bewildered expression.

"Winchesters," you breathe before collapsing into the chair next to him. He stiffens at the sound of the name and rushes to his office. He emerges holding a file and your favorite pint of ice cream.

He reads the file, you eat the ice cream—

By the last spoonful, your father announces you are not going back to school and that's that.

* * *

You're shopping for new clothes when you catch a glimpse of plaid and a whiff of whiskey.

Winchesters.

You find yourself staring and curse under your breath when the short one locks eyes with you. He smiles and winks.

A giggle escapes your lip as you watch the taller one slap the back of his brother's head.

You feel something building inside you and before you know it your eyes go black.

Luckily they are bickering over something.

You're gone before they change back.

* * *

On your 20th birthday, your father brings home three things:

A cake (red velvet, your favorite)

An ancient crown jewel from a shipwreck at the bottom of the ocean

And the Winchester brothers.

You stiffen at the sight of them.

"Sweetheart," your father begins gingerly, "would you mind giving us a moment. Moose and Squirrel have some things they need to discuss with me."

You nod, but your eyes never leave them.

"_You _have a daughter?" the tall one, "moose," asked.

"She's not what I would've expected," the short one added. You grit your teeth from the family room and turn the TV down to hear what they're saying.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Your father retorts, warning him with every syllable.

"She's just…I mean c'mon man…she's kind of hot."

There's a thud and then a crash and you look back to see the short one rubbing his head while the tall one picks off shattered glass that fell on him.

"Stay away from her," your father speaks calmly as he dusts off his suit.

The short one just holds his hands up in surrender and shoots a glance at his brother, who rolls his eyes.

"You're an idiot, Dean."

_Dean. _You smile despite yourself as you flip through the channels.

You may be a demon, but you're still a girl.

_And a Winchester thinks you're hot._

* * *

"C'mon, Princess we can't wait all night!"

You slip out the front door with a silent click before running to the black impala. The door is barely shut before you feel it lurch forward towards the back streets.

"Hello, boys," you coo through a smile. You smooth your wind blown hair down before relaxing into the back seat.

"What'd you tell Crowley to get out of there?" Sam asked, turning in the passenger seat to face you. You chuckle a little, gazing at your nails.

"Nothing," you answer without looking up, "Daddy dearest doesn't even know I'm gone."

"(Y/N)…" Sam begins.

"Oh don't get your antlers in a twist, Moose!" you say with a smile.

You watch the stars move in the sky and wonder where they go when the sun comes up.

* * *

You feel it when your father wakes up and it startles you.

Dean glances over at you over a sleeping Moose who sits in between you both. He cocks one eye brow, silently asking what's going on. You shake your head and just mouth _my dad._

Dean nods, pats your shoulder and mouths back, _good luck._

And with that, you're gone.

"Moose and squirrel?" your father asks calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "You've been hanging out…with the Winchesters?"

You gulp.

"What have I told you?" he asks in his velvet tone you remember from your childhood.

You avoid his gaze.

"(Y/N) do not make me ask you again."

"Never trust a Winchester," you sing monotonously, "but daddy you don't understand!"

"I understand quite _fine _young lady!" His voice is booming now. Suddenly he seems much taller than you so you curl into yourself, arms wrapped around your body. You do not look up, but you can imagine the look on his face.

"Daddy…th-they aren't bad…"

"(Y/N)"

"We just hang out. They take me to cool stores and places I've never been, like diners."

You feel your eyes begin to light and a feeling of excitement lights in your stomach.

"(Y/N)"

"Daddy, they're the first real friends I've ever ha-"

"That is ENOUGH!" The walls shake and you swear you see your life flash before your eyes. Tears you didn't know existed spring to your eyes and you promptly shut your mouth, letting him continue.

"You live in MY house, you live under MY rules. Even when you aren't here, you still live under my rules because I am the _KING OF HELL_. You are not to leave this house unattended until further notice and I will hear no protest."

Your mouth hangs open in shock, "But Dad!"

"No! (Y/n) you had my trust, but now it's gone. My men will accompany you whenever you leave this house and that will be very infrequent. You are to report to me the activities of your day and under absolutely no circumstances are you to see, speak, or even _think _about the Winchesters! Do I make myself _clear_?"

You can't even fathom what is happening, but you know you are pissed that he referred to you as one of his subjects instead of his daughter so you guess that's what fueled what happened next.

Grabbing the sides of your imaginary dress, you give an exaggerated curtsy.

"Yes, your highness, crystal clear."

You run away from him before he can see you crying, ignoring his calls and slamming your bedroom door loudly behind you.


End file.
